clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War III
The Great Snowzerland War III was the Final Great Snowzerland War that occurred. It was the most epic and destructive war in the series.....thanks to Ben Hun and his Hershee Chocolate. Prologue Swiss Ninja was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his family. It was Sunday, which meant that the Special Sunday Newspaper Edtition of The Neue Zürcher Zeitung. (The Canton's Official Newspaper) His wife, Maddieworld, was cooking the food, while Bellina, Jessica, Ninja Wraith, and Griante were in their rooms. Swiss read around the Headlines, seeing what was new and what the people's complaints or compliments where. Swiss:"Things are going well in the Country, dear." Maddieworld:"That's Good. What's going on Internationally?" Swiss:"Hold on, let me get that section..." Swiss pulled it out to see the first headline in bold letters: Hershee Chocolate Sells It's One Billionth Chocolate Bar! Swiss glared as he read the article. Then he screamed. Swiss:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Maddie:"What's Wrong, Swiss?" Swiss:"Oh, that Ben Hun is trying to outcompete Snowzerland's Chocolate! Chocolate was OUR national Product! When someone thinks of Chocolate, they need to think of SNOWZERLAND, not HERSHEE." Maddie:"Don't you mean They need to think of You, not Ben Hun?" Swiss:"Perhaps...." SN's Father, Red River 2, came into the kitchen. Red:"Mornin' Everyone. Can You make some coffee for me, Maddie?" Maddie:"Sure.." Red:"Thanks.... Hey Swiss, you seem downcast." Swiss:"I am. That dreaded Ben Hun is at it again with my Patience." Red:"Ok....Well, you better get at it with your chocolate companies and start making a better Chocolate product again...." Swiss:"No, No, that's a Terrible Idea. I will get my revenge on Ben Hun instead." Red sighed. Red:"This isn't a good sign..." ---- A couple of hours later, Swiss was in his private library with Austin8310, who was sitting in a Chair. The Library door was locked, and Swiss was pacing across the large room frantically. Austin sat in the comfortable chair and sipped a cup of tea. Swiss:"What should we do....What should we do?" Austin:"Stop pacing like that, maybe?" Swiss:"Not Funny." Austin:"You could use an Invasion then. Blow the chocolate factories sky high! KABOOM!" Swiss:"Brilliant." Austin:"Although, Many Penguins will hate you for destroying the Hershee Factories. Some Penguins love their Products..." Swiss:"That's where you come in." Austin:"Huh?" Swiss:"I'll have you secretly infiltrate one of the factories. Find out the Secret Recipies, bring them back to me, and we will raid the Factories." Austin:"So where are the factories?" Swiss:"I hear there's one in West Pengolia. I will provide you the airfare tickets, but the Factory Disguise is something that you will have to get yourself." Austin:"Do I have to go there? West Pengolia? Erm..." Swiss:"That's my order." Austin:"Alright..." ---- One Mission later, (It was completed the same day) Austin Ran Into the War Planning Room with the Recipies in his hands. Swiss was discussing his plans with his top Generals. Austin:"I have the Recipies!" Swiss:"Excellent! Hand them over..." Just about when Austin was going to give them to SN, a Gust of wind came into the room blowing the cards out of Austin's Flippers and into the Fireplace. Austin:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Swiss:"Big Deal. Those were worthless recipies anyways...." Austin: O_O Swiss:"What?" Austin:"If those things were worthless, then why did I risk my life to get them for you?" Swiss:"I only thought it would make you happy to put those recipies into Snowzerland's Chocolate." Austin:"Ugh. Nevermind it then." Luckily, Austin had memorised the Recipies, but decided not to tell Swiss. Swiss:"Alright, Men. We have agreed on our battle plans, so now our attacks can take place when it's time." Everyone got up out of their seats and exited the room. Austin:"What's the Battle Plan?" Swiss:"It's going to be a surprise!" Austin:"I have a really, REALLY bad feeling about this..." Chapter 1:Chocolate Chaos SN's Attacks were carried out by B-2 Spirit aircraft that flew to almost every single Hershee's Factory there was, and all this occured at night, around 11:00 PM. The aircraft dropped bombs into the factory's Chocolate Vats, ending up in a sticky Chocolate Mess. Fires also sprung up as well. Only one survived the mess. Police officers were already on the case, guarding the surviving one, before the airplanes got there. They had no choice but to leave. ---- The Next Morning.... The News Channel of Eastshield began to air. Anchorwoman:"Breaking News from across the Antarctic today, as many Heshee's Chocolate Factories across the Antarctic have been bombed." Anchorman:"At around 11:00 PM, last night, Unknown military aircraft bombarded Hershee's Chocolate Factories across the continent" Anchorwoman:"Yes, and only one factory remains." Anchorman:"Coming live from one of the factories in the Finestade Land, our crew was able to get some news about what happened." Reporter:"Thanks. According to the Finestade Police, the attack was a bombing that occured at night, about 11:00 PM. The Bomb was dropped into the Factory's Chocolate Vat, and the vat exploded, leaving the surrounding areas a chocolate mess. There also was a report of a fire that also occured." Anchorwoman:"Facinating. Do we know who bombed the factory, and what is left of the factory?" Reporter: I don't know but maybe we can find out from Finstade Land's King, His Majesty Akbaboy, but we do know that there is nothing left of the Factory. Akbaboy: Am I on news? Coool. But anyways, I caught footage of the bomber airplanes. It seems that Snoss aircraft were in it, along with Swiss and Austin. They made the plan to make Hershee Chocolate defunct. Reporter: OK. Do you know any information about these two men, Swiss and Austin? Akbaboy: Yes. Full name Swiss Ninja Hochstadt is the egoistical kaiser of Snowzerland. He is a high penguin and has been trying to kill his brother Fisch. He's married to Maddieworld. Full name Austin8610 is a Khanz mercenary and a former Neo-Naughtzee and MOOCE member, with connections to the UPM. He seems to be trying to cause havoc for Swiss Ninja, such as the Ninjahopper incident. He has a brother named Jacques Devecter who is a Khanz but has a personality opposite from a Khanz. Supposedly, he has two other brothers, and is a criminal in Dorkugal and the Finestead Land. Reporter:"Do you exactly know why Kaiser Swiss Ninja did order these attacks?" Akbaboy:"SN's hates Hershee's Chocolate for trying to compete with Snowzerland's Chocolate..." Reporter:"Do you think that this act was driven by the Chocolate companies of Snowzerland?" Akba:"Possibly. I am not sure. But, most likely, yes!" Reporter:"This isn't the first time the Kaiser has done international Damage, has he?" Akba:"No. He has started Two Wars." Reporter:"Ah yes, we remember. Those Great Snowzerland Wars. Back to you guys at the Station!" Anchorman:"Thank you, reporter with this informative report." Anchorwoman: "We will keep you up to date on this story. In other news..." ---- Ben Hun was visiting West Pengolia because he was supposed to deliver a speech to the Factory Workers on the Company's Success. Little did he know of the incident....until he actually got to the site. Ben Hun:"AAAHH! What happened to my precious factory?" Ben's Cell Phone rang. It was Akbaboy. Akbaboy:"While everyone was asleep, all of the Hershee Factories in the Antarctic except for one were destroyed by Bombs." Ben:"SWISS NINJA!!!" Akbaboy:"Who else could it be?" ---- A knock was heard on Fisch's Igloo door. Fisch opened it to find Jock, Piper, Fuut-Ga, and Corai. Fisch:"What are you guys doing here this early?" Jock:"SN Has Bombed all except one Hershee Factory!" Fisch:"I knew that he was going to do that sooner or later." Fuut Ga:"What shall we do?" Fisch:"What is there to do? He just bombed a bunch of factories. We can't stop him anymore." Fuut Ga:"By Jove, I have a feeling that this action is a foreshadowing of something terrible...." Corai:"Of What?" Fuut Ga:"I'm...Not sure. I just know that it's bad." Fisch:"I'm not taking any actions on Swiss unless I really need to. Now, Are we all ready for our Trip to South Pole City?" Akbaboy was suddenly running towards them like he had to go to the bathroom. Akbaboy: TERRIBLE NEWS! Fisch: We heard. Swiss bombed the Hershee factories. Akbaboy: Not that! Corai: Then what? Akbaboy: Swiss bombed all the Hershee factories except one. Fisch: I just said that! Akbaboy: I said almost. You said all. Jock: ... Akbaboy: Where's Piper? I have a present for him. ---- Once Again, SN was sitting at the Breakfast Table reading the Newspaper. Austin, who was staying at the Castle for the Night, walked into the kitchen. Austin:"Mornin' Everyone." Swiss:"Good Morning to you, Austin! WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED ALL THE FACTORIES!" Austin:"Except one." Swiss:"Wait, What?" Ausin:"The Headline says that all the Factories Except one where destroyed." Swiss:"AUGH." Austin:"And it also seems that Akbaboy already has us as suspects...." Swiss:"Nevermind that, I have better plans. I think Me and my army are ready to take Antarctica Over Once again!!!!" Austin:"Don't you mean 'My army and I'? Even I know that's the correct Grammatical Phrase." Swiss:"I always come first." Austin:"Oh Yeah...I forgot." Red:"Swiss, aren't you happy with the land you already have?" Swiss:"What? Are you Crazy? I am never happy with what land I have. I need MORE!" Austin sighed. Austin:"I know exactly where this is going." Chapter 2: To be Continued....